Time
by The Black Stripe
Summary: Xigbar is torn between Time and Song. Warning...a little darkness.


Disclaimer: The plot bunny was completely mine…it originated from listening to Pink Floyd's _Time_. All right's to _Time _are completely Pink Floyd's, and all rights to Kingdom Hearts and the characters are solely Square Enix's property. I make no money from this, just sick pleasure.

* * *

_Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day_

_You fritter and waste the hours in an off-hand way_

_Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town_

_Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

"You're wasting precious time, you know." A light chuckle came from the wielder of time, who looked up at his companion sadly. As if they could be sad.

"And you're wasting precious _space_." Ouch. The comment was like the very arrows that the commander of space shot out of his gun. Fortunately, he was numb enough not to register the sting. Or so he thought.

"You know you don't mean that."

"I do."

The scarred man stayed silent for once as he watched the other, bewildered by his ability to feign hurt so well.

"It didn't mean anything, and you _know_ that."

"If it didn't mean anything, then why did you look so happy when I found you two?"

"I…"

"Xigbar." Luxord looked up at the other in a detached sort of stare. "I don't want an excuse. I want an answer, and I want one _now_."

"The kid thinks he loves me. Thinks we have hearts. He _cried_, for Christ's sake!"

Xigbar sat down beside Luxord, thinking that maybe he wouldn't get pushed away this time. He was wrong. The moment he put a hand on the other's, it was brushed away. Luxord didn't even give him the luxury of a look. He simply looked away, anger written all over his face. Anger at Demyx for stealing Xigbar, yes, but more at Xigbar for letting him. A little at himself for believing Demyx's words. If he could feel anger and jealousy, and Demyx could feel sadness and fear, who said he wasn't right? Out of all the research, maybe Demyx could prove it wrong. With love, fear, sadness…with everything. Time would tell.

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain_

_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today_

_And then one day you find ten years have got behind you_

_No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun_

"Go find someone your age." Xigbar looked down at the boy with disgust at himself and at the sad look that came across the boy's face. "And don't even think about using those words. You don't mean it."

Demyx pouted, tears springing up in his eyes. "But I _do_ love you! Xemnas is wrong! We can feel, but we don't know how to handle it yet. We don't know how to accept it." He looked so sincere that for a moment Xigbar couldn't help but believe him once more. Then he thought of Luxord, who he was trying to keep. The next words made him sick, though…like all this 'love' for Luxord was in vain. Perhaps it was.

"You're young. This is wrong."

"No it's not! You just want to be with a blockhead that ignores you and makes you feel like you're worthless!" Demyx shouted, anger now setting in. "All you've ever done is love Luxord, but he pushes you away. Now you want to do the same to someone who loves you. _That_ is wrong, not this."

Now that he thought about it, Demyx had never said such an intelligent thing in his entire No-Life Span. He had stayed beside Luxord for a long time…even after it had all went bad. After Luxord lost Marluxia, his _friend,_ to mutiny and death, he had changed. He acted as if it was all about him. Xigbar suspected that Marluxia had been his first lover, who had ignored him(for Vexen, at that) just as he was doing to Xigbar. It was a chain. Demyx knew that they needed to break it.

Xigbar looked at the younger Nobody once more, this time a small smirk on his face. "I guess you're right." Of course, he knew he would be running back to Luxord that night to say sorry. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to leave Luxord. At least, not willingly.

_And you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking_

_And racing around to come up behind you again_

_The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older_

_Shorter of breath and one day closer to death_

"Look, man, I'm _sorry_." Xigbar walked up behind the time master and wrapped his arms around the gauntly thin waist. It frightened him that the bleached-blond Nobody was this thin. As he had seen when Vexen wouldn't eat through an experiment and had to be force-fed, this was dangerous. It could be deadly.

Luxord turned and offered a sincere smile, which worried Xigbar very much. He leaned in and kissed the scarred Nobody, then pulled away. Xigbar tried to kiss him back, but the time wielder simply pushed him back. He shook his head, making Xigbar extremely confused at the situation.

"Goodbye, Xigbar." The next words would haunt him until he saw Sora next.

"I loved you."

Xigbar knew he couldn't stop the other if he tried…the man was too long gone for love or anything else of that fashion to find him. There was no pulling the Gambler of Fate back from the depths of depression and hurt that had plagued him. He had been dealt bad cards, but he was still playing them, as would Xigbar.

_Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time_

_Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines_

_Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way_

_The time is gone the song is over, thought I'd something more to say_

In a sense, they were both gone. Demyx in the physical form; he'd have to pay the little Keyblade brat back for taking something precious away from him. Luxord was gone in the mental form; if they truly did have feelings, the blond man had felt nothing for him anymore. He had ruined that by 'playing his cards wrong,' as his former lover would put it.

It all made sense, in a way, for him. As he faded, his last thoughts and feelings echoed through the entrance hall of the Castle That Never Was for every able Nobody to hear.

_We'll all meet again someday…and then it won't hurt so badly. We'll love each other…all three of us._

As he looked up at the sky, his fading eye caught the faint glimmer that he thought was a raindrop.

It was a tear coming from Demyx's angelic face. _Welcome home, baby. It's all over._

The time was gone, the song was over….and there was nothing more to say.


End file.
